


Weaving Fate

by Oh_Toasty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargaining, Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-human Tony, Non-human Tony Stark, The Norns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, Tony Stark has more time to confront Loki in his penthouse and he strikes a deal with the god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving Fate

"There's no time like the present, besides he's worth it."

"Then go sister, be happy." They whisper hands caressing her face. "But remember that you'll always return to us."

~~~~~~

Afghanistan is where it all starts, where Tony realizes what he is, what he's willing to do (what ever it necessary to get the results he wants). He doesn't tell anyone, because he'd lose the element of surprise, but Tony always has the knowledge of what he's capable of lurking in the back of his mind. 

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki purrs as Tony pours a glass of whiskey. 

Tony smiles savagely, "Not at all, I'm going to help you out. You'll can't take over the world, not like this. It's to heavy handed, I'm almost disappointed with you Loki. You're a prince, you should be able to do this diplomatically. I'll forgive you though, since I know you've been rushed by your master."

Loki's eyes narrow, "What would you know of that?"

"This isn't how you would go about it if you were in control," Tony hums as he knocks back his drink. "You're a trickster Loki, you're smart. This, this isn't smart."

"How would you help me than mortal, these are forces you don't understand," Loki drags his eyes down Tony's form. 

A light burns in Tony's eyes and Loki briefly entertains the notion that the man isn't quite as human as he'd assumed. But then the light is gone and Loki snaps back to reality and listens to Tony. 

"Trust me," The man is saying, "I have forces they wouldn't understand either. You think just because I stopped producing weapons means I stopped designing them? My brain doesn't work like that, I have thousands of never before seen weapons in my mind. I could rip apart your enemies."

"What you want in return?" Loki questions as he steps toward Tony. 

A slow smiles forms in his face, "Your surrender. Give it me now, call off Selvig's portal and I'll help you out. I'll help you end your masters."

"Very well," Loki acquiesces and he disappears for a moment before returning with Selvig in hand. "The portal has yet to be opened, but I won't release Selvig until a suitable contract has been drawn up."

"Let's begin then," Tony smiles. "The other Avengers will be here soon enough and I want the process under way by the time they arrive."

They set to work quickly and come to an agreement easily enough after Loki realizes that he won't be able to trick Tony. Still, he smiles as he signs with a flourish and the Avengers storm the room. Loki tenses, of course he does, yet he does nothing, instead content to watch Tony struggle to explain to his team mates. 

"You apprehended him?" Captain Rogers asks as he steps into Tony's penthouse. "How? You aren't even in your armor."

Tony snorts, "Does he look apprehended? Loki and I cut a deal. He'll surrender, but only if he'll be tried here on earth not Asgard."

"No," Thor thunders. "Loki must return to Asgard and pay for his crimes there."

Tony whips around to glare at the god, "Was I talking to you? No, now shut up."

Thor is flabbergasted, unsure of how to respond. He is a Prince, used to far more respect than he is receiving. 

"Mind your tongue," Thor orders with a threatening step forwards. 

Loki matches his movement with a step of his own, "I wouldn't if I were you, Stark and I have a blood contract."

The curses loudly, but steps back, "Very well, enjoy your stay in Midgard. I shall retrieve you for Æsir punishment when the mortal dies."

Bruce's eyebrows raise, "Why did that change your mind so quickly? You were determine to take Loki with you."

"Tony," Natasha says quietly, voice level, "What did you do?"

"What was necessary," The inventor tells her, but the rest is cut of by Loki's snort and the Avenger's subsequent responses. 

Clint leaps for awards bow drawn and ready as he asks, "Why are you laughing?"

Loki holds up his hands in faux surrender, "I found it amusing that he chose to say it was necessary, when Necessity is missing."

"Explain," Natasha demands and surprisingly Thor answers. 

"Yggdrasil, the world tree, is home to the three Norns, one of them Verdandi, is sometimes know as Necessity. Though, her name is more often translated to in the making or to be, become. However no one has seen her for about half a century, she's been on vacation according to her sisters."

"It was simple amusement on my part," Loki purrs with his eyelashes fluttering. "No need to worry little spider."

"Come with us," Steve demands looking at the god, "Willingly."

Loki rolls his eyes, "I already agreed to that when I surrendered to Stark, did I not? Now let us go, I tire of this place."

"Not so fast," Clint objects taking a step closer to Loki. "Release the others from your control."

Loki rolls his eyes and steps out past Clint, "I've already done that, Stark was intelligent enough to write it in our contract. Though I see Selvig himself has already run off somewhere."

The Avengers wordlessly form a line behind Loki, weapons pointing towards the villain as they escort him to their quinjet. None of the entourage says a word until they're firmly seated on the jet, Loki secured and Natasha's eyes on Tony, monitoring him. 

"So," She begins, "What is this deal you've made with Loki?"

Tony stretches himself out slowly before answering, "Incarnation here in exchange for information."

"What gives you the power to make this deal?" Thor questions, "You aren't prince of this realm."

Loki snorts once more, "Except he is Thor. Perhaps not in the traditional way due to how the world is divided, but if anyone has authority here it's Stark. The world militaries still eat out of his palms in hopes of either more weapons or other technologies, and he has a firm grasp on all the worlds media. He doesn't need to be a prince, he's better."

"High praise coming from you," Clint spits as he eyes the god before him and wonders why they're leaving him alive. 

"Not really," Loki sniffs. "Being born a prince means nothing, Thor was born a prince and still remains an ignorant fool."

"What's a blood contract," Bruce asks suddenly and as the team turns to look at him his cheeks develop a faint blush and he averts his gaze to Tony. "Earlier, Thor agreed to let Loki stay because you had a blood contract with him."

Loki's eyes glow with something indeterminable, "It's a magical binding contract, should one of us fail to with hold our end of the deal, our blood will boil in our veins. Thor didn't want that to happen to Stark, so he was kind enough to agree to let me stay."

The rest of the Avenger blanch, "Did you know what you were agreeing to?"

With a grimace, Tony nods, "It was actually my idea."

"Really," Natasha questions, her spine stiffening, "How did you know about this is its an Asgardian thing?"

"Æsir," Loki corrects absentmindedly. No one heeds his words instead carrying on with the conversation. 

Tony rolls his eyes, "I can read."

Not a lie, Natasha notes, but also not an answer to her question. Still, she allows it to slide for now as Thor speaks. 

"You must show us the contract," Thor orders and Tony grimaces uncomfortably as Thor's implied superiority grates on him. "My brother has a way with words. Its almost certain he has managed too ale advantage of you in this contract and if so its best if we know now."

Tony snorts even as he pulls out the papers and throws them towards Thor, "Trust me, if Loki pulled something and I didn't notice you sure as hell wouldn't."

"Save it for later," Bruce instructs, "We may as well wait until Loki's been locked up and we have Fury before we dissect the contract."

"Good plan," Steve said quietly and the team sat awkwardly until arrival back at the helicarrier where Loki is shuttled off to a cage and the Avengers taken to debrief. 

"Don't look at us," Clint laughs when Fury stares down at them wanting answers. "Stark's the one who got Loki here, you can talk to him."

Fury turns to glower at him, "Stark, what the hell did you agree to? You don't have the authority to make agreements with aliens."

"You can read the contract," Tony days nodding at Bruce to pass it over. "Though the only thing it has to do with you is that it says Loki would allow me to bring him to Shield."

"Actually Stark, this concerns all of us," Maria Hill says as she glares at the parchment before her. "It says here you'll be giving Loki weapons, an act like that could be considered treason."

Tony shakes his head, "Except it doesn't say that. It says I will design and use weapons against his former master. Not once does it say he'll get near the weapons."

"Why make the deal in the first place," Thor asks suddenly, "You know how clever my brother is, that he could easily trick you. Simply fighting we would have held less risk."

"Except it wouldn't," Bruce objects, "If Selvig had opened that portal countless of civilians could have lost their lives."

"Besides," Tony says, "I knew what I was doing."

"And how was that Stark?" Clint questions as he stands. "How did you know what Loki wanted; what about this magical bond that can't be broken with out a painful death?"

"Careful Clint," Tony says eyes flashing dangerously as the fire Loki had seen earlier showed itself in a violent fashion, "I don't think I like what you're implying."

"He isn't trying to say anything," Steve attempts to reassure him, but Clint takes a step closer to Tony.

"I am though, is this some kind of mind control thing- or do you just like to work for murders?"

Clint says the last word quietly as he encroaches on Tony's personal space shoving the man lightly. With in the blink of an eye, Tony grabs the hand that's shoved him and maneuvered Clint into an armlock.

"I'll say this once, and only once: I made that deal to save this city with out killing civilians, nothing else. Now, if you get in my face again, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Tony then releases Clint's arm and watches the archer rub it with a conflicted expression. As he downs the rest of his glass, Tony notes the similar states of his other teammates. It appears they hadn't known Tony was capable of any martial arts. 

"When did you learn that?" Fury asks, "Howard never had you trained."

"No," Tony agreed, "He didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going on a walk to think about how to deal with Thanos."

"Thanos," Thor exclaims in what is practically a yelp. "This enemy of his is Thanos?"

"Yep," Tony nods patting Thor's arm. "While I'm gone you explain to these guys who Thanos is."

~~~~~~  
"Sister," the voices say and he whimpers in his sleep. "Wake up, you've been dormant in this mortal long enough."

Power sweeps through his body and he knows, knows what he is, what he's willing to do. 

In a dark cave in Afghanistan, Tony Stark remembers.

~~~~~~

"So it's been agreed?" Tony asks fingers tapping on the hardwood of the conference table. "In light of the evidence of Thanos coercing Loki, all charges will be dropped."

"Yes," Fury agrees though he sounds unhappy. 

Tony smiles, sharp and bright, "Good, he'll be coming to live with me in Stark tower then, at least till we've dealt with Thanos."

"Wait a moment Stark-" Fury objects, but the billionaire simply sweeps out of the room. 

Bruce somehow manages keep in stride with Tony though and he walks alongside him silently for several moments. 

Eventually though, he speaks, "What is it you aren't saying? I can tell you know something we don't."

"Maybe," Tony admits, "But you aren't asking the right question, are you?"

"No," Bruce agrees and there's a few more seconds of silence before he adds, "What are you? Who are you?"

Tony smiles, "I shall answer you question with yet another, 'to be or not to be?'"

Then Tony waltzes off to where they're releasing Loki and leaves Bruce in his wake. He knows the scientist will get it soon enough.

"Stark," Loki greets as he steps out of his cell. "I assume we're heading somewhere to discuss business?"

"We are," Tony grins, "Follow me."

The god obeys in silence until they step into Tony's car. Then Loki grabs Tony's tie and yanks him close, "I've missed you Verdandi."

Tony licks his lips, "When did you realize it was me?"

Loki's lip curls, "When you told Thor to shut up. The male form threw me off for a while."

"Good," Tony hums, "I like to keep you on your toes."

"Why'd you leave?" Loki questions even as he takes Tony's hand and kisses his inner wrists. "Why Midgard?"

"For you," Tony answers. "Skuld saw the moment your future with Thanos became unpreventable. She told me and I planned for it. Since it was inevitable that you meet Thanos, I came here to deal with the aftermath when you did."

"You needn't have left so long ago." Loki objects and Tony finally gets around to starting the car. 

"I needed to," Tony says firmly, "I wanted the connections to gain access to you when you arrived. Besides, the longer I stayed within a host, the high the likelihood that I'd experience a trauma large enough for my heritage to emerge."

"I love you," Loki says suddenly, kissing between Tony's shoulder. 

The man blinks once, "I love you too, and don't worry. We'll destroy Thanos."

"I hope so." Loki mutters and Tony reaches out his hand to squeeze Loki's. 

"We'll get past this."


End file.
